The One I Love
by boyswriting
Summary: After going on a mission to save The Flash, Kaldur and Wally grow close. Where will this lead them? Slash M/M, along with bisexuality. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Mission

Kaldur took his hand off the earpiece. He looked over at Kid Flash who was kneeled beside him. They both hid low on top of a warehouse. "Superboy will be here momentarily. Robin as soon as he finishes his mission with Batman."

Kid Flash narrowed his eyes, watching the two who guarded the entrance of the warehouse across from them. "We don't have that kind of time, Aqualad. They could kill him at any second."

Aqualad rested his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Kid, the rogues' may be many things, however they are not killers. The Flash will be safe and we will rescue him."

Kid Flash looked over at his leader. "My uncle might believe in their code, but if there's one thing I've learned since becoming a hero it's not to trust a villain. Besides this is my fault I have to make it right."

Kid looked back down at the warehouse that was guarded by Heatwave and Weather Wizard. He pulled down his tinted goggles over his eyes. He raced down the wall of the building at top speed.

Aqualad reached out in vain. "Kid, wait."

Kid Flash had already made it to the road below before Aqualad's words reached him. He sprinted forward. Both rogues became altered at the yellow blur. They prepared their weapons only to be slammed into the wall behind them.

Both villains dropped to the ground.

Kid Flash used his momentum to kick open the door which echoed throughout the entire warehouse. "Where's Flash?" The loud outburst caught the attention of the three remaining rogues: Golden Glider, Mirror Master and their leader Captain Cold. The three villains surrounded Flash who remained unconscious encased in ice. The money they obtained from their latest heist spread behind them.

"Well, if it isn't the little brat flash," Captain Cold sneered. He readied his ice gun and aimed it at the young hero. "Allow me to put you on ice alongside your mentor." He fired off an ice blast.

Kid Flash zipped out of the way. The ice completely sealed over the entrance as Kid Flash sprinted to the left side of the warehouse.

"Don't think I'm letting you get away, punk." Golden Glider skated across the ground toward the young speedster. She swung her poisonous ring hand directly at him that he barely ducked under. An ice beam shot directly below him before he could react.

He instantly lost his footing. He did his best to regain balance only to smash directly into a stack of crates. The wooden boxes crashed all around the speedster with him in the middle. He let out a groan.

The wall of ice which covered the entrance broke open. The attention of the rogues' instantly drawn to it. Aqualad leaped through the opening with his water bearers in hand.

"Mirror Master, take care of that one," Captain Cold ordered.

Mirror Master aimed his gun in the direction of the Atlantean. He readied his shot to trap Aqualad in the reflective surface of the glass.

Aqualad quickly tapped into his water bears which made the ice around him trembled. It all scattered, returning to its water form. The water washed forward at the work of his equipment, blasting all three rogues back.

Aqualad ran over to Kid Flash who only just began to regain his bearings. "Kid, are you alright?" He put away his bearers away to reach out his hand.

Kid Flash rubbed the back of his head with one eye closed. "Yeah, I think so." Both of his eyes shot open. "Watch out!" His hands reacted faster than he could think. They shoved his friend away from the oncoming ice blast.

Aqualad stumbled back to see the blast about to hit his friends. Aqualad thought quickly. He ripped his water bearers from his backpack and pointed them toward the blast. Once again he broke down the ice and turned it into water which drew to his handles as maces.

"Kid, get the Flash out of here." Aqualad leaped forward, throwing both his arms over his head. He swung down which smashed Captain Cold's gun to the floor. Just when Aqualad went to deliver a finishing blow to the villain, a kick by Golden Glider sent him flying back into the now sprinting Kid Flash.

Aqualad collapsed on top of Kid Flash. They crashed to the floor. Both boys groaned. Their lips were just a few inches from touching. The two stared at each other wide eye.

Mirror Master aimed his gun with a smile. "Now, I got you." He pulled the trigger.

Aqualad grabbed Kid Flash and rolled them out of the way of the blast. Aqualad then rolled off of his friend. He pointed his water bearers toward Flash. He pulled on the ice which surrounded the hero that trembled and cracked. The ice slowly turned into water at Aqualad's command.

Captain Cold got his bearings again ready to fire against the Atlantean.

Kid flash sprinted toward the rogue's leader, decking him right in the face. He caught Golden Glider's foot just as she swung it at him. He spun her around and threw her into Mirror Master.

Both rogues crashed onto their backs.

The ice completely shattered and melted into water. Aqualad threw the water at the rogues, separating them from their guns and leaving them completely out cold against the wall.

Kid Flash sprinted himself over to his mentor. "Flash, are you ok?" He shook the red speedster by his shoulders until he responded.

The Flash groaned. He reached to grab his hand. "Uh, Kid. Where-what happened?"

Aqualad walked over to the two speedsters. "Rest easy, you are safe now."

Kid Flash looked up at his friend. "Yeah, thanks a lot for your help, Aqualad." A bright smile spread across the young speedster's face.

Aqualad returned the smile with his own.

The superheroes finished tying up the rogues. The police and News crews soon arrived. The police took away the colorful gang as the News teams reported on the rescue of the Flash by Kid Flash and Aqualad, including Iris West-Allen.

After the News reporters had wrapped up their questioning, Iris waved off her team. She walked up to the young heroes. She rested her hands on the two boys' shoulders. "Thanks for saving the Flash, boys. Aqualad, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"I would be honor."

Kid Flash wrapped his arm around Aqualad's shoulders. A wide grin spread across his face. "Dude, we did it."

"Indeed, but you should have waited for the others to arrive," Aqualad gently scolded his teammate.

Kid took his arm off Aqualad and latched onto his shoulders. The redhead's eyes full of pleading stared up at his friend. "I had to save him. It was my fault that he got captured."

Aqualad placed his own hands on Kid Flash's shoulders. "You made a mistake. That does not mean you need to carry the burden alone. That is why you have friends."

Note: If you could be so nice as to leave a review, I would like to know your thoughts on the story so far.


	2. Looking

The next day, Wally awakened. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he headed up the stairs to the bathroom. He had slept over his uncle and aunt's house the night before after dinner.

He reached the top of the steps where he made the turn toward the bathroom door. He pushed the door open. The warm steam from the shower brushed against him. He fully opened his eyes to be greeted by Kaldur'ahm exiting the shower.

His eyes grew wide at seeing his friend fully exposed. Both of their eyes met for a moment. The young speedster's face turned completely red. "Sorry." Wally pulled the door shut.

He turned to rest his back on it as he slid to the ground. He covered his face with his hands. Wally had completely forgotten he wasn't the only one who had spent the night over his uncle Barry's. And to catch his friend in such an embarrassing situation was-

The door opened up behind him. Wally immediately dropped onto his back, striking his head on the bathroom floor. "Ow!" He rubbed his head, gazing up at Kaldur'ahm who stood above him.

Kaldur gazed down at Wally. "Are you alright?" The Atlantean already redressed himself in his normal attire. A few small drops of water rolled off of his face and arms.

"Yeah, I'm good." Wally attempted to play it cool despite the fact his cheeks were still warm.

"Allow me." Kaldur reached his arm down to help his fallen friend.

Wally sat up on his own. "I told you I'm good." He rubbed the back of his head before getting back onto his feet. "Didn't know you were taking a shower." Wally shut one eye as he gave off an embarrassing smile. He pointed pass Kaldur into the bathroom. "You mind if I use the bathroom now?"

"Certainly." Kaldur stepped out of the way so Wally could enter. After Wally had finished using the bathroom and taking his own shower both boys headed downstairs for breakfast.

Iris had just finished laying the food out for the three superheroes before heading to work. She gave both Barry and Wally a kiss on the cheek. She waved goodbye and headed out.

Wally instantly started to wolf down his food. He looked over at Kaldur, pointing at the sausages and toast on his plate. "Aren't you going to have any?"

"Yes, but I shall eat it slowly, Wally." Kaldur picked up one of the sausages with his fork. He put it inside of his mouth and took a bite.

Wally swallowed hard at the sight. He quickly focused back on his own food again in an attempt to calm himself. He inhaled the rest of his meal while stealing glances at his friend.

It was completely strange behavior for the redheaded teenager. He had never found himself, wanting to basically stare at his friend or his heart beat racing at the darker skin male's handsome features. But the closeness of almost kissing him when they smashed into each other while rescuing the Flash the other night coupled with seeing the other boy completely naked just a half hour ago had made Wally feel strange.

He accidently saw how he compared in certain 'regions' and knew he didn't match up. He also felt no envy. Instead he felt an intense heat that filled his body, no wonder he needed a cold shower. And it felt like he needed another.

Wally finally heard his uncle call his name that had a piece of bacon get caught in his throat. He lightly beat on his chest to swallow. He looked over at his Uncle Barry. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to the cave with Aqualad?" his uncle asked again.

"Oh, yeah. Got to go see my sweet M'gann." That's right, he liked his beautiful alien babe. He just admired Kaldur's cool action. His actions and his body? Wally firmly shook his head. Just his actions.

Wally stood up. "So let's get moving."

"Very well." Kaldur stood up, placing one fist over his stomach and the other behind his back. He gave a polite bow. "Thank you for your hospitality, Barry."

"Hey, it's the least I could do after the two of you saved me from the rouges." Barry smiled at the two boys.

The boys soon left the Allen household. They headed for the nearest zeta-tube to get to the cave. Despite Wally's superior speed he found himself trailing behind the older boy. His eyes fixed on Kaldur's grills.

He had never really paid them much attention, but now that he took a closer look they were very stunning. He quickly wondered what it would feel like to touch them.

Instinctively his hand began to reach out for Kaldur's neck. His other hand caught it and pulled it back. He shook his head. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Why did he want to touch Kaldur?

Before he could answer that question they had made it to the abandon phone booth. Kaldur turned back to Wally. He gestured his hand toward the abandon phone booth. "Would you like to go first?"

"Um, sure." Wally stepped into the booth with a computer voice which spoke. "Recognize, Kid Flash B-03." A light engulfed him, taking him to the cave.

Kaldur walked in next. "Recognize, Aqualad B-02." A moment later both boys walked into the cave where they saw Connor and M'gaan heading in their direction.

"You two going somewhere?" Wally questioned.

"Yeah, we were just about," M'gaan spoke. "You know hang out since it's the weekend and all."

"Great, where are we going?" Wally stepped forward with a bright smile.

"Um-"

"I believe they wish to go out alone." Kaldur took a step forward; his arms rested behind his back.

Wally looked back at his friend, raising his eyebrow. "Why would they want to do that?"

"Perhaps…" Kaldur looked at his other two friends. "They do not have enough tickets to bring us along."

"Y-yeah, we got the last two tickets. Maybe next time." M'gann and Connor headed for the zeta-tube.

Even though Wally would normally have questioned where they were going he had no interest. He simply watched them leave before he observed Kaldur walk further into the cave. Wally rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his eyes away from the other boy. "So are the others coming?"

"I have no idea."

Wally pulled out his cell phone. "Let me check." He quickly texted the other members of the Team to see if they were coming. He truly hoped one of them would reply with a yes. The idea of him being left alone with Kaldur made him way too nervous right now with the way his body had been acting the whole day.

Unfortunately for him each of them informed him they were busy. He let out a sigh. "They all have plans with their mentors." He stuffed his cell back in his pocket. He then made his way to the TV room where Kaldur'ahm had already been sitting.

Wally slumped down on the couch beside the Atlantean. He closed his eyes before dropping his head back on the couch.

Kaldur eyed his friend. "Is something troubling you, Wally?"

"Nah, what's on?" He opened his eyes to see that Kaldur had turned on an action movie that he had never seen before. It was in the middle of a huge action scene with plenty of explosions and gunfire.

Wally soon found himself bored with the movie since it was so predictable. He let out a yawn before his eyes accidently fell on Kaldur's arm. They followed the black ink of the eel tattoo all the way down to his big webbed hands that rest on his lap.

The redhead swallowed hard. He never realized how cool the ink looked on the Atlantean. His well tone arms were capable of far more than his. His tats were also really cool when they glowed too.

He soon realized he had been staring far too long. He shifted his eyes back to the movie just as a guy had been caught in an explosion. The man's shirt had been burned off that revealed his muscular upper body.

Wally glanced back at Kaldur with the thought of him just coming out of the shower. His eyes fixed on the other boy's grills. He really wanted to know what they felt like. With his hands at least.

He slightly slid closer to Kaldur who stayed focused on the movie. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the grills. His lips were only a few inches away from touching them.

Kaldur looked over at the speedster that made the other boy jump. "Is something the matter?"

Wally leaned away from Kaldur. "I, uh-thought I saw something?"

"Saw what?"

"N-not sure." Wally's face grew redder.

Kaldur grabbed Wally by his shoulders as he looked directly into the speedster's green eyes. "You have been acting strange all day. What is the matter with you?"

Wally swallowed hard yet again. His lips were so close to Kaldur's, his beautiful pale green eyes staring into him. His plump limps at the ready. Kaldur was so close, he could just kiss him.

Note: If you could be so nice as to leave a review, I would like to know your thoughts on the story so far.


	3. Feelings

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Wally?" Black Canary leaned forward in her chair with her hands interlocked.

Wally lied across the couch in the counselor room. He rested his hands over his stomach. He gazed up at the ceiling. "I don't know what's wrong with me and I don't know who to talk to about it?" He shifted his eyes over to the heroine before he brought them back to the ceiling. "I think I'm losing it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I…" He slapped his hand over his face. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell anyone what had been going on with him for the past few days. He had almost kissed Kaldur! He saw him naked and he basically spent the whole weekend with the Atlantean.

"Wally, you can tell me anything. Nothing you say will leave this room I promise." Black Canary rested her hand on her chest. She crossed her leg over the other.

Wally spread his fingers open. He slid his eyes back over at his counselor. He took a long inhale before blowing it out. "It's Kaldur," he dropped his hand, allowing it to dangle off the couch. "I've been thinking about him a lot lately since he helped me save the Flash."

"Did something happen? As I understand it everything turned out well."

"It did, but…" Wally shifted his gaze away from Canary, "then I accidently walked in on him when he took a shower. And I couldn't stop looking at his gills and arms and I-I…almost kissed him twice!" Wally swung his arms around wildly as he spoke before slamming both his hands into his face. He groaned.

Black Canary's eyes widen at the teen's confession. "Wally, are you saying you have feelings for Kaldur?"

"Yes…I mean NO!" He sat up, pressing his hands on his chest. "I like girls. I wanted to date, I mean I want to date M'gann. It's just my head is acting crazy. It won't stop thinking about Kaldur." He latched onto his head as if trying to squeeze it.

Black Canary crossed her arms over her legs and leaned forward. "Wally, it's possible to like more than one type of person."

"I'M NOT GAY! And Kaldur is a guy." Wally threw his arms forward. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "I'm just going through a phase or something. He helped me save Flash after I screwed up."

"Or maybe your bisexual, even if you were gay you have nothing to be ashamed of," Black Canary spoke softly. "A lot of people go through a confusing phase during your age. You need to explore these feelings to learn more about who you are."

Wally slowly looked back over at Black Canary. "What if…what if everyone hates me for it? Experimenting, I mean. People can get hurt that way you know."

"They can which is why you need to be completely honest with them," Black Canary told him. "Let them know how you're feeling and-"

"I'm a guy. I don't know how I feel." Wally fell back into the couch. "All I know is that I can't stop thinking about him. How close we came to kissing."

"Then sit down with Kaldur'ahm and tell him that."

"I can't tell him that, he'll hate me!"

"No he won't. Kaldur is more mature than that, even if he doesn't share your feelings he still won't hate you."

Wally groaned. Even though he knew she was right it didn't make him feel any better. Before he could think about it any further the cave's alarm went off to alert everyone that there was a mission.

"Go on," Black Canary told him. "We can finish this later."

"Thanks." Wally stood up and speeded out of the room. He met up with the rest of the team in the meeting room. Batman was on the monitor ready to explain the team's next mission. Apparently there had been a lot of kidnappings of teenagers in Gotham lately that Batman could barely find a connection to. Therefore the team would be going undercover to see who was responsible for this.

After the six members disguised themselves as the type of targets the kidnappers were taking they headed to Gotham. The group followed Aqualad's plan to the letter except for Kid after realizing just what the kidnappers wanted from the captured teenagers.

Luckily M'gann had saved him from some of his stupider actions with Superboy acting as backup. Aqualad, Robin and Artemis took down the group and released the teens from their cages to return them all to their homes. Kid Flash grabbed all the evidence they needed so the group would be prosecuted for their crimes.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten us all killed doing that!" Artemis yelled while poking Kid Flash's chest.

"Hey, I wasn't about to let them do what they did to those other kids to Aqualad." Kid Flash pointed back at the archer.

"Aqualad has super dense skin; it wouldn't be that easy to cut him open." Artemis glared at the speedster.

"Enough. Both of you need to calm down." Aqualad separated the two. He turned toward Kid Flash. "But you haven't been following my orders as of late. First with rescuing the Flash and now this mission."

"I just didn't want anyone to get hurt," Kid Flash argued.

"But putting yourself in danger is not good either and that doesn't explain your other strange actions for the past week. What aren't you telling us?"

Kid Flash's heart hammered against his chest. Aqualad was just too close to him right now. He kept staring at him with those strong commanding eyes. God, he didn't know why he kept on disobeying their leader's direct orders. Was it pride? Guilt? Protecting others? Or…

If he didn't get away this second he might.

Aqualad's hand latched onto his shoulder. "Kid-" Aqualad's eyes opened wide unable to finish his words. This was due to Kid Flash pressing his lips against his own. The boy well known for flirting with the ladies just kissed him.

Note: If you could be so nice as to leave a review, I would like to know your thoughts on the story so far.


	4. Experiment

"Has Wally returned yet?" Kaldur entered the living room of Mt. Justice where the others were already gathered.

The other four members of the team each shook their heads. Robin held his cell phone in his hand, looking at it. "He isn't picking up his phone either."

"Has anyone gone by his house?" Kaldur questioned.

"His mom says he doesn't want to talk to us," Connor informed him.

"Has Flash said anything?"

They all shook their heads once more. It had been three days, three whole days since Wally had kissed Kaldur in front of everyone and just as quickly ran away with his super speed. The team hadn't seen him since. He hadn't come by the cave or responded in any way.

"So what do we do now?" M'gann asked with concern.

Kaldur shifted his eyes over to think. He had not expected that Wally had been harboring secret feelings for him. Wally had always been the first to go and flirt with a pretty girl and only seemed to keep disobeying his direct orders for some strange unknown reason.

He was the reason why Wally refused to come back. He was the reason his friend must have went to Black Canary to talk. Though she refused to tell him anything it had been clear. Wally was suffering because of him.

Kaldur turned his eyes on his friends. "I shall go and see him."

"Do you even know what you're going to say?" Robin asked.

"I do." Kaldur left the room, heading for the zeta-tubes.

-AL-

Kaldur arrived at Wally's house after switching to his civilian clothing to hide his tattoos and gills. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. At last Wally's mother answered the door. "Hello, Mrs. West. I came to talk to Wally."

Mrs. West had a pitiful look on her face. "I'm sorry. Wally isn't feeling well today, I could give him a message if you like."

Kaldur placed his hand on his chest. "Mrs. West I believe I am the cause for Wally's dismay. Please allow me to fix it."

The redheaded woman stood there for a moment. Her face became gentle, stepping out of Kaldur's way. "Come on in."

Kaldur entered the home. He walked up the stairs to Wally's room. He stopped before the door and began knocking. "Leave the food outside. I'll get it when I'm hungry." Wally's voice sounded muffled as if he were speaking through a pillow.

"Wally, it is I, Kaldur'ahm. Allow me to come in so we can talk," Kaldur spoke through the door.

"Kaldur…WAIT, WHAT!? What are you doing here? I didn't mean it, I-I was joking around. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I'll never do it again I swear. I'll follow every order, I'll…"

Kaldur rested his hands on the door. "Wally, I am not upset with you, but I need you to open the door. We need to speak to each other face to face." There was no response. "Wally?"

Kaldur waited a moment longer before the door opened. Wally wore a defeated look on his face. "Come in." The redhead walked back into his room, sitting on the edge of his bed. He wrapped his arms around his pillow which he held against his stomach.

"Can I sit down?"

Wally solemnly nodded.

Kaldur sat down beside the depress speedster. He rested his hand upon the other boy's shoulder to reassure him. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Wally. I assure you I am not mad."

Wally refused to look in Kaldur's direction. "Even though I kissed you in front of the whole team?"

"It was surprising yes, but that isn't something that is going to make me hate you."

Wally slid his eyes over to the Atlantean. "But you don't like me that way do you? Who am I kidding I don't know if I like you that way." He quickly turned away, ashamed of himself once more.

"You're not sure if you like me even though you kissed me?"

Wally pulled himself up more into a ball. "I think you're hot, but I don't know…I might be going through a phase or something. I mean I like girls and talking to girls. Then I look at you and that all goes away. Something is seriously wrong with me, Kaldur."

Now, Kaldur understood why Wally had stayed away for so long. He was completely confused about who he was. He liked girls or at least claimed he did and at the same time lusted after him. It explained all of his strange actions up until now.

"Wally." Kaldur spoke his name to get his attention. He then took the boy's face into his hands to hold it still. He leaned in, pressing his plump lips against his friend's. He shut his eyes, taking the other boy completely in.

Wally dropped his pillow. He leaned into the kiss. His hand moved to touch Kaldur's dense yet smooth cheek. Before he knew it Kaldur had ended their kiss; a longing came to Wally's eyes.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Wally swallowed hard as if he could not breathe properly. His cheeks turned a bright red. He gave a slight nod, not able to object to the heat that soared through his body that instant. No doubt he had the hots for Kaldur. He had the hots for a guy?

The young speedster groaned. He fell back on his bed in defeat at now confirming the truth. "Why did you do that?"

"So you could sort out your feelings."

"What good is that going to do me?"

"We could go out on a date?"

Wally's body shot up to a sitting position. "What did you just say?"

"A date? Are you interested?" Kaldur smirked at the younger boy.

"But you don't even like me like that?"

"I never said that. The truth is, Wally, I have liked you for some time; however you seemed more interested in M'gann so I thought you had no interest in me." Kaldur took Wally's hand, encasing it in both of his larger ones. He looked the younger boy in the eyes. "But if you are interested in me as well perhaps we can try to go on a date."

"But aren't you afraid the others will make fun of us?"

Kaldur raised his eyebrow. "Who will?"

"Robin, Artemis, who even knows what M'gann and Supery will think?" Wally groaned. He slapped his hand over his face at how the others would react to this. That was exactly why he wanted to hide in a hole and never come out.

"Do you think our friends are so shallow they will not respect our feelings for each other?" Kaldur asked.

"I…."

 **Note: If you could be so nice as to leave a review, I would like to know your thoughts on the story so far.**


	5. Date

"Aww, he looks so cute. Kaldur is just going to love him." M'gann clasped her hands together as she looked at Wally.

Artemis rested her hands on her hips. "Yeah, he's not bad. Although truthfully I think Kaldur could do better."

Wally glared at the blonde archer, pointing at her. "Hey, I never asked you to come over." The young speedster had been getting ready for his date with Kaldur when both girls decided to invite themselves to his house.

"We just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to weasel your way out of your date." Artemis crossed her arms over her chest.

M'gann walked up in front of Wally. She rested her hands on top of his shoulders. A reassuring smile rested on her lips. "We just wanted to be here for you, Wally." She leaned up to kiss him on the forehead.

Wally rubbed his head with an embarrass grin. "Thanks."

"Yeah, watch you blow it," Artemis chimed in.

Wally glared over at her. "Going now." The speedster rushed out of the room to go meet Kaldur. He took the bus to reach the amusement park which felt like forever. Still it had been worth it as it kept him smelling good.

He quickly exited the bus and made his way to the entrance of the theme park. Wally stopped a few feet away when he spotted Kaldur. The Atlantean sported gray dress jeans paired with an ocean blue button up shirt. The collar of the shirt covered the gills on his neck for the most part while allowing people a sneak peek at them. Kaldur also had on actual shoes rather than going barefoot or with sandals along with a sea shell necklace.

Wally gulped as he took in the sight. Kaldur looked great! And he wasn't the only one who noticed. Plenty of girls entering and exiting the park had been checking out the Atlantean. All of them undressing him with their eyes.

-AL-

Kaldur at last spotted his date coming up to him. He watched the speedster run at a normal pace; however he also looked as if he was in a hurry. The redhead had dressed up in jeans and a long red shirt with button down yellow shirt over top.

Wally stopped in front of him. He gazed up at the taller male. "Sorry, for being late."

Kaldur gestured his hand out. "Actually, you're right on time. Shall we get going? I already brought the tickets." He held up the pair of tickets that would allow them entry into the park.

Wally seemly nodded.

Kaldur headed up to the gate with Wally so they could go inside. Night had already fallen. Dazzling lights glowed throughout that filled the place with amazing dream-like splendor.

Wally looked up at the various rides with wonder. "Wow, I haven't been here since I was a kid."

Kaldur watched his date from the corner of his eye. A small smile rested upon his lips with his hands stuffed inside his pants' pockets. "So what is it you wish to do first?"

"How about… a rollercoaster."

"Sounds good."

The two teens found the fastest and largest rollercoaster in the park and stood in line for it. They went on ride after ride in which Wally suggested. He never picked anything which could be considered romantic or intimate by anyone.

Kaldur also soon noticed that Wally had been keeping his distance as they walked. He barely looked in his direction. He 'glanced' at the pretty girls with their boyfriends. Wally would only speak about what to ride next or getting something to eat.

The Atlantean really couldn't tell what the young speedster was thinking. When they had been alone having a heart to heart he was more than willing to kiss him. Now Wally seemed more interested in girls than him.

As the two sat down to eat to fill Wally's ravenous hunger, a few girls walked by giggling at the two and whispering. They had been blushing as well. Their eyes seemed to linger on-

-KF-

Kaldur. The girls were all just undressing him with their eyes. Wally did everything in his power not to glare at them. He done everything he could to make sure no one else was checking out his date. Well, maybe not everything.

Wally had been a total mess when it came to this date. He treated it more like him hanging out with Robin than anything else. But it's not like he could kiss him here in front of all these people. It had been embarrassing enough when he had done it in front of all of his friends.

But he still could at least look at Kaldur. No, every time he did it made him want to kiss those big plump lips. Wally stuffed cotton candy in his mouth, keeping his gaze low.

Kaldur leaned forward into Wally's sight. A worry expression had been spread across his handsome features. "Wally, are you not having a good time with me? Have your feelings changed?"

Wally choked on the hot dog that he just tossed into his mouth. The dog literally cut off his breathing. He lightly pounded on his chest to swallow the thing. It crashed into his stomach like a rock. He hadn't expected that.

What was he suppose to say? "Kaldur, I…" None of the words wanted to come out easy even though Wally's mind had been racing. He really had been giving Kaldur the cold shoulder this entire time and now Kaldur believed he didn't like him at all. How could he explain it?

"Excuse me."

Both Kaldur and Wally looked over to see two young girls approach them. The girls appeared to be the same age as them and both very cute. The girls were Caucasian with blonde and brown hair respectively. The blonde held her cell phone in her hand and took the lead as her friend hid behind her.

"You're Aqualad, right?" the blonde asked.

"Yes." Kaldur, being from Atlantis never saw any true need to hide his true identity just as his king did not. He stood up to face the girls, holding his hand out. "Are you in need of something?"

"We were hoping we could get a picture with you?" the blonde asked as her friend behind her nodded.

"I…" Kaldur looked over at his date for the evening. "Do you mind, Wally?"

"No, go right ahead." Wally quickly sipped from the straw of his soda. His gaze fell away from Kaldur so the other boy wouldn't see his disappointed. The next time Wally had been willing to look in Kaldur's direction the Atlantean was surrounded by the two fan girls with the blonde holding the cell phone camera in front them.

Just as the flash went off, both girls kissed Kaldur'ahm on the cheek. Wally's eyes grew wide. Before he even realized what he was doing he stood up and pulled Kaldur out of the amusement park's restaurant. He had dragged the Atlantean behind a building where no one else was.

He spun around to face his confuse date. His teeth and hands were clenched as he glared at Kaldur. "What was that about!?"

"Neither girl had informed me they were planning to kiss me."

"But you just stood there and took it."

Kaldur held out his hands. "I had no choice to. You grabbed me before I could respond. Wally, first you basically ignored me then you become angry with me for things out of my control. It is confusing."

Wally sighed. As much as he wanted to blame Kaldur for the problems it wasn't his doing. Kaldur liked him; he admitted as much and had done what he could to make this a fantastic date. Himself on the other hand-

"I'm sorry. This whole dating a guy thing is still all new to me. I get nervous about what other people might say about us." Wally looked up at Kaldur with puppy dog eyes.

"Wally." Kaldur stepped up to the younger boy. He placed his hands on top of his shoulders. "It does not matter what other people think. What matters is how you feel. If you feel you cannot do this I understand."

Wally shifted his gazed away for a moment before returning it back. "Want to go on the Ferris Wheel?"

Kaldur nodded.

-KF-

Wally and Kaldur rode on top of the Ferris Wheel. The ride slowly lifted them above it all, seeing the park in all of its splendor. The lights shined in various colors that made it perfect for anything.

Wally looked out at it all along with Kaldur. Wally's eyes glanced over to see Kaldur's hand rested on the seating between them. He dropped his hand over the Atlantean's hand.

Kaldur looked at the sight then at Wally. He raised his eyebrow.

Wally's cheeks turned red. "This is nice. Thanks for putting up with me."

"Perhaps this was my fault. Maybe we should have gone and seen a movie to start. I apologize for putting you on the spot like this." Kaldur placed his other hand over his chest.

Wally intertwined his fingers with Kaldur's. "Nah, I was just being stupid. I really do like you, Kaldur." He moved closer to his date with tenderness.

"And I you, Wally." A smile lifted on Kaldur's lips.

 **Note: If you could be so nice as to leave a review, I would like to know your thoughts on the story so far.**


	6. Ground Rules

The Bio-ship landed back in the hanger bay. The Team each exited the ship one after the other. Aqualad had been the last one off board not in the best of moods. "Everyone, please go inside. I need to talk to Kid Flash alone."

The other members of the Team glanced in Kid Flash's direction before doing as their leader had ordered. Kid Flash happily waved his teammates off. As soon as they had all disappeared out of sight he rushed over to his boyfriend. Kid Flash wrapped his arm around Kaldur's broad shoulders. "What's up, babe?"

Kid Flash had been officially dating Aqualad for three weeks now. His feelings for his friend gradually became easier to express. The young redhead didn't even mine kissing him in public. And perhaps that was part of the problem.

"This is a serious talk, Wally?" Aqualad stepped out of Kid Flash's arm to face him. "The way you have been acting on missions as of late is unacceptable."

Kid's eyes went wide for a moment before they harden. He crossed his arms. "What's that suppose to mean? You don't like me liking you?"

"Of course, I like you liking me." Aqualad glared back just as hard. "But on missions we are teammates not lovers. I need you to follow orders and not flirt with me."

Kid Flash threw his arms out. "So I'm not allowed to express myself?"

"You are free to just not on missions!"

"Oh, sure just like I'm not suppose to express myself when I'm not Kid Flash either!"

Aqualad fell silent. A quick wave of pain and realization shot through the Atlantean's eyes. "Wally, my words were not meant to…"

"To what?" Kid Flash pointed his finger at Aqualad. "Sound just like my parents?"

"Wally, you know I-"

"No, I get it I shouldn't be me. Everyone would be happy if I was just 'normal'." Kid Flash pointed at himself. "I'm going home." He sprinted out of the bay before Aqualad could get another word in.

Aqualad sighed.

-AL-

Wally had disappeared once again from the cave; however it had only been for a day. Robin had convinced him to come over for a movie night with the rest of the Team. Superboy and M'gann sat together on the middle couch together along with Artemis and Robin.

Kaldur sat on the left couch. Wally walked right pass Kaldur and went over to the opposite couch where he flopped down. M'gann quickly noticed this. "Wally, aren't you going to sit next to Kaldur?" She gestured over to the Atlantean.

"Nah, I'm good." Wally draped his body over the couch.

"Wally," Kaldur spoke. "There is no need for this."

"Hey, I'm just doing what everyone asked. Now can we start the movie?" Wally rested his hands behind his head.

"You two love birds having problems?" Artemis questioned.

"We're fine, now start the movie," Wally said.

With that M'gann started the movie. She had picked a romantic comedy called, 'Wings of Flight'. Kaldur however could not focus on the movie. His attention kept falling over to Wally. The way the other boy put up such a high barrier between them broke his heart.

The team watched two more movies. Kaldur could still not focus on either of them. He hoped, pleaded within himself for Wally to at least look in his direction. Not so much as glance came in his direction. Wally would only talk with the other members of the Team and left immediately once the last movie had ended.

The next few days would be the same. Wally would speak openly with the others and joke around. When it came to missions he would speak with Aqualad, only to hear his orders and for nothing else. When missions ended he would head straight home.

Aqualad could not let this continued.

-AL-

"Ok, what's the matter, Kaldur?" Black Canary sat down on the couch. She laid her interlocked hands between her legs. Her body leaned forward, looking at the depress teen.

Kaldur sat across from her with his own hands interlocked on top of his lap. His body leaned forward. "It's about Wally. He and I have been having relationship issues."

"Tell me what's been going on."

Kaldur took a breath. "Ever since we went on our first date Wally has been different. He has been more willing to show his feelings toward me."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes and no." Kaldur sighed. "Wally likes to flirt a lot even when we are on missions. This can result in certain problems."

Black Canary nodded. "I can see that. Have you tried talking to him about them?"

"Yes. But Wally believes I was trying to treat him like his parents have."

Black Canary's eyes became hard. "Wally's parents disowned him when they found out you two were dating, right?"

Kaldur's eyes wavered. His gaze fell to his feet. "Yes. They said what we were doing wasn't normal. When Flash learned of this he took Wally in. I know Wally is still adjusting to his new life, to us and living with his uncle. I just wanted to make sure everyone remained safe."

"That's very noble, Kaldur. I don't think you were wrong for trying to set Wally straight for missions, but as you said Wally is trying to adjust to his new life. Maybe what you need to do is figure out a better way to get your message across to him. I'm sure if you think about it you'll know how to reach Wally."

-KF-

He had not expected it. It came when his guard had been at its lowest which made it all the more surprising and all the more wonderful. As the team had been leaving the ship from yet another successful mission, Aqualad had grabbed Kid Flash into his arms. More so he had kissed him.

All the feelings inside of Kid Flash melted away from the warmth of the kiss that he gladly returned. When the kiss ended he had no idea what to say. The two of them were the only ones left on the ship.

"We need to talk," Aqualad said.

"That didn't go well last time." Kid Flash didn't want to talk. He just wanted to be happy again. He just wanted to be there with Aqualad instead of having to be whatever anyone else wanted him to be.

"Allow me to explain myself, Kid. Please."

The two made their way to the conference room. The two sat down on opposite couches to face each other. "I don't believe I explained myself very well last time. I never wanted you not to express yourself. I just needed you to be focus during missions. I know your parents have made you feel awful for who you are."

Kid Flash placed his hands on his knees. "I just wanted to be close to you."

"I understand that, Wally. But as the Team's leader it's important that I remain focus, our very lives are in danger when we are on a mission. I never wished for you to feel so uncomfortable that you don't want to be around me. For that I apologize."

Aqualad walked over to Kid Flash and dropped on one knee. He rested his hand on top of Kid Flash's. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Yeah, guess I was being too sensitive with everything going on." Kid Flash smiled down at his boyfriend. The two kissed once more.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we may have a problem." Aqualad and Kid Flash looked over at the voice that came from the door.

 **Note: If you could be so nice as to leave a review, I would like to know your thoughts on the story so far.**


	7. Apart

It had been a whole month since Kaldur left. That had been what Wally had been thinking as he laid in his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He knew he couldn't blame Kaldur. It wasn't his fault Aquaman had made that decision.

Wally rolled onto his side. Aquaman had an entire kingdom under his command so why did he need Kaldur. The King of Atlantis had informed the team that his new born son had been attacked by his old enemy Ocean Master.

Anyone could understand his fear for his son's life. The thing Wally couldn't understand was why the king decided to make Kaldur the kid's personal bodyguard until they captured the villain. He could have made any of his subjects the prince's personal babysitter.

The Team needed Kaldur, he needed him. Phones didn't exactly work underwater, especially at those pressures and Kaldur wasn't allowed to leave the baby's side not even for a quick visit. As a result, his best friend, Robin had been put in charge of the Team.

Robin was a decent leader, but Kaldur was better. It was so annoying not having Kaldur around. No, it hurt having his boyfriend basically gone. They had made up only to be pulled apart. Why did villains and adults always have to ruin everything?

-AL-

Kaldur stood in the royal nursery of the palace. He rested his hands behind his back as he watched the sleeping infant. It was a boring task even if he knew it was his duty. Day after day it was the same thing.

He knew it was a great honor to protect the heir to Atlantis. He was aware of the importance of keeping him safe even if it cost his life. It would be his honor to do so. But the fact that nothing happened for two months or that he never got to see any one of his friends from the surface world or Atlantis was simply driving him…

"Kaldur."

The black Atlantean spun around to see his queen swim toward him. She stood before him. Kaldur lifted his fist to his forehead. "Greetings, Queen Mera."

"At ease, Kaldur. How are you fairing?"

"Just fine, your highness." Kaldur rested his arm behind his back again.

Mera laid her hand on his shoulder. "I mean how are you feeling? You must be going mad having to watch Artur every moment of the day."

"No, I-" Kaldur cut himself off when he saw the stern look on Queen Mera's face. He shifted his gaze over to his right. "It is my duty. It is what the king asks of me."

"Do you miss the surface world, Kaldur? As I understand it you found yourself a mate up there."

"Yes."

"Please tell me about him."

Kaldur focused his eyes on his queen. "His name is Wally; he is also known as the superhero Kid Flash. He can be very energetic. He has a way of getting under people's skin yet he also finds a way to make everyone laugh. He is very good at science, kind, a bit overbearing, sensitive, but strong and is very handsome with those freckles on his cheeks."

"It seems you really care for this Wally?"

Kaldur lightly nodded. "Wally is special, I look forward to the day I can see him again."

-M-

"Arthur, how long do you plan to keep Kaldur'ahm down here?" Queen Mera removed her earrings and placed them down on her vanity. She looked back at her husband who was already in bed.

"What are you talking about?" King Orin questioned.

Queen Mera swam over to their bed. "It has been three months and he hasn't been able to leave our son's side once. You already captured Ocean Master so why are you still having Kaldur'ahm protect Artur?"

"It is because I caught Ocean Master that I need Kaldur'ahm to keep protecting our son," the king answered. The king rested his hand over his head in his despair. "To think my own brother would betray me in such a manner. Mera, I have no idea who I can trust. I need to ensure our son's protection."

Mera wrapped her arms around her husband. She pressed her cheek against his. "Arthur, I understand."

-KF-

Four months without a word from Kaldur. All of the Team had asked Aquaman about their friend, but all he would tell them was that Aqualad was busy protecting his son despite the fact that Ocean Master had been arrested months ago. The teens feared they would never see their friend again.

At last it had reached Wally's birthday. The speedster however had been in no mood to celebrate. Still his Aunt Iris whipped up a large birthday breakfast for him. She even wished him a happy birthday over the TV.

Wally went to the cave for a birthday party that his friends threw for him. He did his best to fix his mood, having fun with the rest of his team. He stuffed his mouth with cake. He opened his presents, played games and messed around with his teammates.

Unfortunately the party ended when the Team got an emergency call. Wally was needed to get a heart to a hospital for a transplant while the rest of the team had to fight against some villains that threatened the country. The mission easily became complicated when villains got involved in trying to stop him from saving the foreign princess.

Kid Flash managed to pull it off regardless and save the princess just in time. When Wally had made it back to the cave he discovered a letter and a present for him. He opened up the letter and began to read it.

Dear Wally,

I am truly sorry I was unable to arrive to your party before you were deployed. I had Garth, a dear friend of mine take over my babysitt guard duties for the day so I would be able to see you.

I believe now this may be a sign. I have no idea when I may be able to leave Atlantis again. I wish not to cause you any further grief therefore it may be best if we end our relationship. I am sure you will find someone who can be there for you as I could not. I must now return to Atlantis, please tell everyone I say hello.

The paper crumbled in Wally's hands. Tears fell on the letter that mixed with the ones that were already there. Kaldur was gone forever. He would never see him again. Why? There was no more threat to Atlantis. So why was Aquaman doing this to them?

 **Note: If you could be so nice as to leave a review, I would like to know your thoughts on the story so far.**


	8. Resentment

"The strangest thing happened today," King Orin spoke. He sat on the edge of his bed. "Kaldur'ahm shouted at me. Even after he recognized it was me he didn't end up apologizing until I finished spending time with Artur. I've never seen him act like that before."

Queen Mera swam over to her husband. "Dear, how can you possibly be surprise? You have left him in that room with our son for far too long. He knows our son far better than the both of us combine. The last time he got any freedom at all you became upset with him because he wanted to go to a birthday party."

"Mera, I need him here."

"Any threat that was previous in this kingdom has long pass." Queen Mera rested her hands over that of her king. "The royal guards can handle our son's protection from here. You need to let Kaldur'ahm go now. He has done enough for our family. He saved your life once before from your brother and saved mine from Orm when I was still pregnant with our son. He deserves some happiness of his own."

King Orin shook his head. He rested his hand on the cheek of his queen. "That's exactly why I need him to be with our son. He is the only one who can truly protect him. He is the most trustworthy subject a king could ask for."

"But instead of a loyal subject who loves his king you will create a resentful young man who feels imprisoned. Is that what you want?"

King Orin looked at his wife.

-AM-

Aquaman walked into the watchtower. A few of the other members in the league had already arrived as well. "You look down, Arthur. What's the matter?" Wonder Woman stopped before him.

"It's my wife. She believes that I am putting too much on Kaldur'ahm." The king looked around to see the other heroes glancing at one another. "What?"

"Well, how I should put this…" Flash rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to find the right words to explain things to the King of Atlantis.

"I know how to put it. You're basically keeping Aqualad confined like some kind of criminal." Batman walked forward to face Aquaman square on. His eyes cold and fixed on the Atlantean king. "What you want from him is unrealistic and everyone, but you sees it."

"That's not true."

"We've all held our tongues until now because we respect you, Arthur," Batman continued. "Regardless of that fact Kaldur'ahm is a human being who needs to have the right to choose his own path. What you're doing won't help anyone. At this rate your own son may even confuse Aqualad for his father because they spend so much time together."

Aquaman averted his eyes for a second.

"He already has hasn't he," Batman spoke without a shadow of a doubt.

"Kaldur'ahm has had to correct Artur a few times. He prefers to call me king because Kaldur'ahm does. Still he's only a baby. He'll learn."

"He needs his real father to be there for him. You can't push your son's childhood on Aqualad or it will cost you even more than you can image. The Team also needs him back."

"No, they don't. They are doing just fine without Kaldur'ahm."

"There's more to the Team than just missions, Arthur," Flash spoke up. "Aqualad is also their friend and they miss him."

"Wally has moved on, Barry."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't miss his friend, Arthur."

Aquaman's eyes turned hard.

-AM-

'Recognize: Aquaman 06.'

A light flashed through the zeta-tube which led to the cave. Aquaman walked out of the tube to see the Team was all gathered around the computer. They just returned from a mission with the scares to prove it. When the group heard the king's announcement they all spun around to face him.

"Aquaman, what are you doing here?" Miss Martian asked.

The king walked up to the group with his hands rested behind his back. He was relieved the first words out of the young hero's mouth wasn't: 'is Aqualad coming back?' That had been what they always asked him the first eight months he requested Aqualad's aid in protecting his son. It had been months since then and they no longer seem to hold out the hope he would ever fully answer that question.

"I came to talk to Nightwing," he answered. "I know you just came back from a mission, but there is something important I need to speak to you about." The others took it as their cue to leave the room and either head back home or to their individual room inside the cave. Both waited until everyone had been out of earshot especially Superboy.

"What's this about?" the young leader asked.

"It's about Aqualad. Everyone keeps telling me that my treatment of him has been unfair," Aquaman began. "The Flash and Batman even spoke about how the Team needs him back. Certainly you can submit that this isn't true. You have been doing fine work as the Team's leader and you all have been fulfilling your missions."

Nightwing stayed silent for a moment. "Speaking freely here, Aquaman, I think the Team worked better under Aqualad's command. Plus his abilities could have helped us in any number of situations."

"But you all made it out safely, if anything it allowed each of you to improve," Aquaman retorted. "And you have shaped up to be a fine leader."

"Even if you say that Kaldur'ahm is still our friend and we miss him," Nightwing told the superhero. "Is Kaldur'ahm even allowed to see anyone at all besides your son? I mean his friends in Atlantis or his parents? Does he get any sort of break?"

"Thank you, Nightwing. I'll take that under advisement."

"Sure you will."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. I need to report to Batman on the mission. If you'll excuse me." Nightwing turned back around to turn on the computer to contact his former mentor.

-AL-

"Daddy, Daddy." Artur waved his little arms around. He giggled as he sat up in his clam shape crib. His bright blue eyes stared over at Kaldur'ahm.

Kaldur'ahm leaned against the wall of the prince's bedchamber. "No, Prince Artur I am not your father. Your father is the king."

"Daddy, Daddy. Pla-y."

Kaldur'ahm growled his frustration. He bit down on his teeth and headed over to the crib. "I have told you a thousand times. I am not your daddy. I am your slave." He slammed his hands down in front of the child with his entire body harden with his rage.

Kaldur's eyes widen and fell shut at his own words. He sunk down to his knees at the truth of his situation. He bowed his head. "I am no more than a slave to watch you for the rest of my days never to be free."

The young Artur stopped his laughter. He reached his hand out to touch the broken man's forehead.

Kaldur opened his eyes. He smiled at the baby prince. "I know it is not your fault, Prince Artur. I am just destined to be punished I suppose."

"You think of protecting my son as a punishment?"

Kaldur'ahm looked back to the bedroom's doors. There stood the figures of the king and queen. King Orin's face was that of furry while the Queen showed regret and sadness. Kaldur fully stood. He rested his fist upon his forehead in a proper salute to them. "King Orin, Queen Mera."

"Arthur," Queen Mera began.

The king shifted his attention to his wife. "Take Artur and go. I need to speak with Kaldur'ahm alone."

"Choose your words carefully, Arthur. Don't say what you will regret." The queen swam over to their child and picked him up. She quickly left the room, watching both men.

"King Orin, I did not mean-"

"So you finally choose to speak your mind and that is what you think of me, some sort of tyrant?" King Orin's features became even more furious.

Kaldur tried to swallow his bitterness. His eyes still blazed with the hatred that had built inside his heart. He had come to a realization, no matter how much he disliked it. No matter how much he tried to rationalize it for the sake of his king. He could no longer hide the truth of the matter.

"I have done everything you asked of me," Kaldur shot back. "I never complained. I thought once Ocean Master was caught I would be free to return to my former life."

"So you are more important than the safety of my son, the future King of Atlantis?" King Orin shouted.

"I know how important Prince Artur is to Atlantis, to you! I would give my life if it meant his safety, but he is no longer in danger. It has been well over a year since I took these duties and the worst thing to happen to the prince was eating too fast." Kaldur fully stood his ground against his king.

"That is because you have acted as a deterrent to anyone who might threaten him." King Orin pointed at the young man. "That was your mission to ensure the safety of Atlantis' future. What could be of greater importance?"

"No one could handle such a mission on their own," Kaldur spoke. His head sunk, shutting his eyes. "I am not a machine. I need freedom, to see something other than your son day in and day out. I have no idea what is going on beyond these walls. I can count only having a hand full of real conversations I've had with anyone since watching your son."

His eyes opened again full of sadness. "I have no idea how my mother or father are doing. I haven't gotten to see their faces once since I have return to Atlantis. I have only gotten to see Garth once. Tula, La'gann and all my other friends I have not seen a single time. I fear I am going insane with this crushing loneliness.

"I know more about your son than both you and Queen Mera. I tell you what is wrong with him and what makes him happy. I know every hair on his head and exactly which words he knows and which ones he doesn't." Kaldur stood tall; he showed no fear for how his king might react to his confession. "I have tried to understand your fears for Prince Artur which is why I never confronted you fully on these matters. I can no longer do that."

"You are right about one thing, Kaldur'ahm. You aren't the man I thought you were. You truly disappoint me."

Kaldur's mouth fell agape. His eyes widen as his shoulders fell at his king's words.

The doors to the room burst open. "That is enough." Queen Mera swam into the room with her child in her arms.

"Mera, this is-"

"Enough, Arthur. The way you are treating Kaldur'ahm is simply cruel. I can no longer standby and allow you to treat him in such a sickening manner. You once had your head on straight and appreciated when Kaldur'ahm spoke honestly with you. Now you ask him to meekly suffer in silence. You are better than this. Would you ask this of anyone else? Why not put this on me? I am Artur's mother after all."

"You are Atlantis' queen, Mera. They and I need you for more than this."

"Are you saying the world does not need, Kaldur'ahm? He is a man capable of so much more than battling threats that are not there. I warned you before, Arthur. Keep this up and you will make him bitter toward you and not just him. All are beginning to question why you do this to him. Do the right thing now, Arthur."

-KF-

The door to Wally's room opened. Light shined out from the hallway into the darken room. A finger flipped the light switch. "Are you sure your Uncle and Aunt won't be back for the night?" Artemis asked. She entered the room along with the speedster.

"Of course, I'm sure. Uncle Barry has some cold case that's going to take the rest of the night and Aunt Iris is working on some big story that no one can pull her away from." Wally shut the door behind him. "The bigger question is are you ok with this?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be here." Artemist took out her ponytail, allowing her lovely blonde locks to flow down her back. "Better question is are you ready for this?"

Wally smirked at the sight. He took off his jacket and tossed it beside his bed as he sat down on the edge. "I've been ready for this since you kissed me."

"Well, aren't you excitable?" Artemis sat down on top of her boyfriend's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her bedroom eyes showed she was more than ready for this moment. She pressed her lips on Wally's.

Wally wrapped his arms around her waist. It didn't take long for the two teenagers to strip off each other's clothing and get down to the reason they came there for.

 **Note: If you could be so nice as to leave a review, I would like to know your thoughts on the story so far.**


	9. Choice

Queen Mera swam with Kaldur by her side. Kaldur'ahm had his arms rested behind his back as he kicked his way through the water. "My husband and I have discussed your situation thoroughly last night, Kaldur'ahm," the queen spoke.

"So what is to be my fate?" The young Atlantean looked toward his queen. The last time he had spoken to King Orin it had not gone well. His king thought of him as a disappointment. No matter how hard he seemed to try it seemed like he always disappointed someone. His king, his friends, his team, Wally… The list could go on forever if Kaldur truly thought about it.

It surprised him that Queen Mera had dragged him out of the prince's bedchamber to speak with him as the king watched his son in who knows how long. His queen gazed at him. She came to a stop in the middle of the city with Kaldur doing the same.

"King Orin believes you are not ready to perform as a hero again," she spoke straight to him. Kaldur shut his eyes with every ounce of pain and anger which flowed through his body. "He does not believe you are ready for the surface world. That you may have grown rusty with all the time you have spent inside that room with our son."

Kaldur opened his eyes. He placed his hand over his chest. "But I have made sure to stay in shape regardless of my situation." He had made sure to work out and train with his water bearers the best he could without causing harm or fear to the young prince.

"That is not the same as actual combat. We both know this."

Shamefully Kaldur'ahm lowered his gaze at the truth of those words. "So because of this, King Orin suggests I forever keep watch over his son like a…" No, he could not say that word again. Even if he believed it with every ounce of his soul to call himself a slave again in front of a member of the royal family would be a costly mistake. "I don't understand why you brought me out here to tell me this. Is it so I won't make a scene?" He eyed his queen.

Queen Mera rested her hand on the young man's shoulder. "I know these next nine months will be hard for you, Kaldur'ahm. But I need for you to trust in my plan."

"What plan?"

"I have gotten Arthur to agree to let you have four hours a day of freedom for the next nine months. During which time you shall come to the Conservatory where you will train with me. If you can prove your medal to all of Atlantis at the end of these months my husband shall give you the freedom to choose. Protect our son, continue your studies at the conservatory, return home to see your parents or even return to the surface world. You can choose the path you wish to take, Kaldur'ahm."

When Kaldur finished listening to his queen's words his face couldn't help lighting up. He nodded. "I understand."

"Good, then let us waste no more time. From the moment you left my son's side your time off had already began." The queen swam off at full speed toward the Conservatory with Kaldur directly behind her.

-KF-

"Ah, that was delicious. Thank you, Mrs. Allen." Artemis put down her fork before she looked over at her boyfriend's Aunt.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's nice when you come over, Artemis. I know fighting crime all the time must be hard."

"I can handle it. I do have Wally by my side after all," Artemis smiled at Wally from across the table. The redheaded speedster smiled back at her.

"Here, I'll get the plates." Barry raced around the table, grabbing everyone's empty plates and bringing them over to the sink.

Wally stood up. "Thanks for the meal, Aunt Iris. Me and Artemis are going to head up to my room now." He pointed back behind him.

Barry looked over from the sink as he cleaned the dishes. "Just make sure to keep your door open, Wally."

"Yeah, yeah." Wally headed to his room along with Artemis. "Sorry, about that."

"It's ok." Artemis sat down on the bed. She crossed her legs when she spotted a still wrapped present on top of Wally's bookshelf. She pointed toward it. "You still haven't opened Kaldur's birthday present to you?"

Wally scratched the side of his head. "I forgot all about it. I meant to throw it out." He glanced in the direction of the yellow and red box before he returned his attention back to Artemis. "I'll get rid of it after you leave."

"Wally, you should open it. It's the last thing Kaldur gave you." Artemis gestured her hand toward the present.

"No, the last thing Kaldur gave me was a letter telling me he basically gave up on us. A present doesn't change that. I don't want to think about my past, Artemis." He walked over to his sexy little archer. He planted his hands around her on the bed. Leaning forward, he stood face to face with his girl. "I just want to be here with you."

"Wally, you're not using me to forget about him are you?" Artemis rested her hand on his cheek. "I know I was there for you when he broke up with you. Both of us were vulnerable place at that time."

"Artemis, I would never use you like that." Wally rested his hand on her cheek. He planted his lips upon hers. "I really do like you, Artemis. I wouldn't have asked you to…" He slid his eyes back to the open door. "You know if I didn't care about you."

"Then you shouldn't be scare to open Kaldur's present. It's the last thing any of us got before he left us."

"It really means that much to you?"

"You need to face your past if you are going to move forward, Wally. As long as you don't open it you're hiding part of yourself away."

"No, I'm not."

"Then prove it. Open it here and now if you don't want to keep it fine, but at least close that chapter in your life."

Wally sighed. "Fine." He headed over to his bookshelf and picked up the small package that he got well over a year ago. He pulled the ribbon free. He lifted the lid up to see what was inside.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

Wally pulled out a stunning blue seashell necklace along with a note. "Not exactly what I was expecting. I was hoping for some cookies."

"Those would have gone rotten by now." Artemis stood up and pointed to the note. "What does it say?"

Wally unfolded the paper. "To my dearest Wally, I hope this necklace will be a kind reminder of me whenever you are in need of it. Let it light your way whenever you are near my home." Wally raised his eyebrow at the last sentence. "What does that mean?"

Artemis rested her chin over her fist. "Not sure. He can't possibly think you could go to Atlantis could he?"

"Maybe not Atlantis, maybe…Artemis, let's head to the bathroom." He pointed toward the door before heading out. The two quickly made their way there where Wally turned on the faucet. Water poured out. The seashell shimmered and glowed before the couple's eyes. An image of an eel appeared in the middle of it.

"It's beautiful." Artemis smiled at the sight.

Wally turned off the faucet. "It is." He shook his head and faced Artemis. "But I don't want it."

"You're not really going to throw it away are you?"

"Look, Artemis. I don't need this. I'm with you now and I want to stay focus on our relationship not what I had with Kaldur."

"I get that, but it may be the last thing we ever get from Kaldur. Aquaman clearly has no intention of ever letting him come back to the Team." She rested her hand on the beautiful seashell that seemed to hold mystical powers.

"Then you keep it. It would look beautiful on you, babe."

"It's not for me."

"It is now." Wally placed the necklace around Artemis' neck. He then interlocked his fingers with hers. "I love you, Artemis." He kissed her which she gladly returned.

-AL-

"I summon the power of the Tempest!" Kaldur recited the spell. A whirlpool surrounded him as his tattoos glowed to completeness. Lightning erupted from his fists that made his spell all the deadlier for all to see.

The whirlpool expanded in every direction to cover the rooftop of the Conservatory. The power soon faded within moments of its activation. Kaldur's arms trembled. He caught his breath, full of exhaustion from his efforts.

"Easy, Kaldur. That is a very advance spell it takes time to master it."

Kaldur looked up at his friend who stood before him. "I can't waste time, Tula. I need to get this spell down today."

Queen Mera stood at the very back of the roof. "He is right. His time here is almost over. He will return back to guard duty soon. Try it once more, Kaldur'ahm."

Kaldur nodded to his teacher. "I summon…" He would earn his right to choose his own path no matter what it took.

 **Note: If you could be so nice as to leave a review, I would like to know your thoughts on the story so far.**


	10. Girl Problems

Wally groaned. He threw his hands over his face, leaning his head back on the couch. "Why are girls so hard?" The high school senior sat along with the rest of the team in their TV room.

Artemis glanced over at him from the other end of the couch. "Girls aren't hard, Wally. You're just a stupid jerk." She crossed her arm underneath her chest.

Wally turned his head in her direction. He peeked out from his hands at his ex-girlfriend. "Sara, has no reason to be mad at me. I said hi to her yesterday and even told her we should go on a date this weekend. I don't see why that would make her upset."

M'gann walked into the living room with fresh baked cookies. "Wally, did you forget that yesterday was Valentine's Day?"

Wally smacked himself in the face. "I did forget."

"Again," Artemis chimed in.

Wally pointed over at the blonde. "She's not going to break up with me like you did is she? I can't take that type of rejection again. I might start thinking something is wrong with me."

"Who's fault is that?"

Wally jumped off of the couch. "I gotta go. Need to buy a whole lot of candy and flowers." He sprinted out of the room and toward the zeta-tubes.

Artemis shook her head. "I swear he's hopeless."

Wally made it to the zeta-tube.

"Recognize: Aqualad B-02." A bright light flashed out of the tube. Wally had been so in his head about his angry girlfriend he didn't hear the announcement. He crashed into the one who stepped out of the zeta-tube. Wally flew back on his butt.

"Ow, where did that wall come from?" He rubbed his cheek.

"I am no wall." Kaldur picked himself up. "But still it is good to see you again, Wally. Even if this is how we meet again."

Wally gazed up slowly. "I'm dreaming."

"No, you are not. I assure you I am indeed real." Kaldur walked up to the redhead and stuck out his hand. Wally slowly took Kaldur's hand. Kaldur pulled the young speedster back onto his feet. Kaldur stared at Wally for a moment before pulling him into his arms. "It really is good to see you again."

Wally lifted his arms to embrace Kaldur back only to drop them before he could. Instead he separated them by pushing against Kaldur's chest. The Atlantean was still taller than him, he may have even gotten stronger since the last time he saw him. "Why are you here?"

"Kaldur?"

The two looked behind Wally. The rest of the team had gathered into the room to see that their favorite Atlantean had returned. M'gann's face lit up once she had been sure. "Kaldur!" She flew over to him with the others running behind her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. The others quickly surrounded Kaldur and Wally. "I thought we would never see you again," M'gann spoke as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"It is good to see you again as well, M'gann."

"We thought you be stuck in Atlantis forever," the young Nightwing said.

"I also feared that. Thankfully King Orin saw reason and relieved me of my duty of protecting his son," Kaldur explained.

"So you're the famous Aqualad who used to be on the team."

Kaldur looked to see that there had been three new members to the team since his departure. The first was a young man who wore the Robin costume and two girls. The first girl had long black hair and white skin while the other who had just spoken was a black young woman with short black hair. "And who would these three be?"

"Right you haven't met. This is the new Robin, she's Zatanna and that is Rocket." Nightwing gestured two each of the new members.

Kaldur rested one hand behind his back as he stuck out his other hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Wally crossed his arms. His features grew cold and distant. "I still don't understand. Aquaman had you on guard duty non-stop for well over two years and then all of a sudden he just let's you go. What gives?"

M'gann looked over at Wally. "Who cares? The point is he's back." She quickly turned back to Kaldur. "You are back?"

Kaldur'ahm nodded. "I am. And I am happy to see you all."

"What happened to your tattoos?" Superboy pointed out that got everyone's attention.

Kaldur lifted his arms, examining them himself with a great sense of satisfaction. "Queen Mera insisted that I complete my magical training while I was protecting her son. Truth be told those were the only moments I could be consider freedom since I had been there."

They all fell silent for a moment before Nightwing took over again. "Um, Zatanna is a magician as well."

Kaldur walked up to Zatanna and stuck out his hand to her. "It is always nice to meet another who practices in the mystic arts."

"Yeah." Zatanna shook his hand.

Wally's cold gaze had long faded from Kaldur. His eyes fell on Kaldur's bared arms and his gills. He noticed that the back of Kaldur's hair had receded upward in the back. The Atlantean had changed quite a bit since the last time he had seen him.

He shifted his gaze away from the Atlantean to the zeta-tube. "I need to get going. I have stuff to do."

Artemis placed her hands on her hips. "Are you kidding me? Kaldur'ahm is finally back and you just want to bail?"

Wally turned to face the group. "Hey, I told you I need to get a bunch of flowers and chocolates. I'm not trying to get broken up with for the third time." He headed straight into the zeta-tube before anyone could say anything else. The machine turned on, flashing him out of the cave.

"He could have at least said goodbye," M'gann said.

"What did he mean by that?" Kaldur looked to the rest of the Team. The rest of his friends averted their gazes. Rocket and Zatanna looked at the others not sure what the problem was.

"Am I missing something? Is there a reason you guys aren't telling him about Wally's girlfriend?" Rocket questioned.

"Wally has a girlfriend? I see. It is good to know that he is doing well," Kaldur responded. "What about the rest of you? I would love to know what you've all been up to while I was gone."

-AL-

"So you and Wally use to have a thing together?" Rocket pointed at Kaldur from across the table. The team had made their way to the kitchen as they caught up with the Atlantean.

"Yes."

Rocket laid her arms down on the table. She looked him up and down. "Shame."

Kaldur raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Rocket rested the back of her hand on her hip. "Just that it's a shame that a cutie like you are into guys instead of the women."

"There have been only two individuals I have had romantic feelings for in the past Wally and Tula."

"Tula? What kind of name is that for a guy?"

"Tula is a girl from Atlantis; however she chose my best friend Garth over me." Even reciting those words made him remember that painful moment. He switched his attention over to Nightwing and the others. "What about Wally? Who is this girl he's dating?"

"Her name is Sara Michelle, she's a girl that goes to his high school," Nightwing offered his friend. "They've been dating for the past four months. Wally forgot about Valentine's Day which was why he was in such a hurry to make it up to his girlfriend when you showed up."

"So that explains it."

 **Note: If you could be so nice as to leave a review, I would like to know your thoughts on the story so far.**


	11. Heart to Heart

"I'm really sorry, Kaldur. I should give this back to you." Artemis placed the seashell necklace into the Atlantean's palm. She closed his hand around it. The two stood in the middle of a hallway inside of the cave far away from the others.

Kaldur looked down at his hand. "My birthday present to Wally? Why do you have it?" He gazed up into the archer's eyes. He could see the regret she had from possessing his gift.

"Wally gave it to me when we were dating. He said he didn't want to remember his past and so when I said I didn't want him to throw it away he gifted it to me. I'm so sorry. I just didn't want the last thing you gave to any of us to be thrown away."

"When did you two start dating?"

"About a month after he got your letter. Wally was really torn up after you left him you know. I tried to be there for him and we ended up getting close. I... kissed him and we started dating." Artemis wrapped her hand around her arm. She couldn't even look Kaldur in the eye.

"How long were you two together? How far did you go?" Kaldur knew he had no right to ask something so personal, yet he could not help it. He had wondered what Wally's life had been without him. He wanted to know if he ever missed him at all.

"About a year, we went as far as two people our age could go. And then after awhile I broke up with him. I couldn't help thinking as much as he tried to make things work between us he really still wanted you."

"Why would you think that?"

"He seemed happy the most whenever I was wearing your necklace or it could have just been my imagination. Still I didn't think things could really be right between us until you and him properly talk. Honestly, I didn't know if that could ever happen."

"So you ended things with him." Kaldur tightened his fist on his necklace. "I had hoped I could have made things easier for Wally. It seems I did the opposite and hurt the both of you, I am sorry, Artemis."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Artemis said. "We all know you didn't choose to leave us or Wally."

"Perhaps if I would have stood up to King Orin sooner he would have seen reasoned far sooner just as Queen Mera said."

Artemis looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Kaldur explained his time in Atlantis. How he tried to be patient with his king and how not only Queen Mera, but a number of others tried to make King Orin see what he was doing was wrong. How he felt like a slave while there rather than a subject in Atlantis and when he at last snapped. He continued to tell her about how he had to prove he was still capable of being a hero after nine months of training and trails. Finally his king gave him the right to choose and he instantly told him he wished to return to the surface.

Tears came to Artemis' eyes when she heard the entire story. She knew Kaldur had been uncomfortable explaining his entire story from the past two years. She understood. It truly had been hell for him with very little hope of freedom. She hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry, Kaldur."

"It is fine, Artemis. I am glad you could be there for him when I could not."

Artemis gazed up at him. "He still loves you, Kaldur. I know he isn't showing it, but I know it. I always knew it was you that he loved."

-KF-

"You can't avoid him forever?" Dick said.

"I'm not avoiding him." Wally went through his closet, trying to find an outfit. He pulled out a blue shirt and held it out for his best friend to see. "What do you think of this one? Do you think Sara will like it?"

Dick crossed his arms. "I think she already saw you in that. And you haven't shown up at the cave since he came back."

"That's because Sara has been mad at me. I'm not trying to lose another girlfriend. Besides it's not like we've had a mission in the past week." Wally put the shirt back in the closet and looked through the rest of his clothing.

"Really? It's not because you might still have feelings for him?" Dick leaned against the door frame of the room.

"Why would I?" Wally scanned over several shirts before he decided on a slightly more dress up look. He pulled out the shirt along with the matching pants. He began to strip out of his clothing and put on the new ones.

"We both know you never got closure with Kaldur. You were separated because of Aquaman. Neither of you saw where you relationship could have gone. That's why you're afraid to come back, you're afraid those feelings will bubble up again like they did last time."

Wally buttoned up his shirt. "I admit that we had a thing at one time. Kaldur felt it was destiny that we weren't meant to be together. He might have been right. I was going through a phase at the time, but Kaldur I don't know might actually be gay."

"And I think it's been well establish that you're bi, Wally. You have to accept that about yourself, the rest of the Team has. Artemis had otherwise she wouldn't have gone out with you in the first place." He watched his friend finish getting ready for his date.

"You do remember the part where Artemis broke up with me?" Wally grabbed his keys from off his nightstand. "And I did get closure. Now how do I look?" He spread his arms out so he could be on full display.

"Nice. Then you won't mind coming to Kaldur's welcome back party tomorrow?" Dick questioned.

"As long as we don't have a mission or nothing else comes up sure."

Dick gave him accusing look.

"What? It's not like that hasn't happened before."

"Fine."

"Wally, you're going to be late for your date," Iris called from the stairs.

"I need to go. See you tomorrow." Wally walked out of his room and headed off for his date.

-KF-

The next day, the entire team and even members of the league stood inside of the living room of the cave. Kaldur entered the room with everyone shouting out: "Welcome Back!" A large banner had been hung over them with lots of food spread out over the table.

"Please, this is not necessary." Kaldur waved his hand in front of him.

His friends quickly gathered around him. "Sure, it is." Superboy rested his hand on Kaldur's shoulder.

"You have no idea how much we've all missed you," M'gann said, giving him a big hug.

"Happy to have you back, Kaldur." Dick smiled at his former leader before he gazed back at Wally who hadn't moved from his spot. "Isn't that right, Wally?"

"Yeah, welcome back." He gave a warm smile, but closed himself off with his arms crossed.

The party soon fell into full swing. The league and the Team split off into various groups to talk to one another. Both Rocket and Zatanna had circled around Kaldur on the middle couch, trying to better know their new teammate.

Wally sat on the left couch. He stuffed his face with chips and candy. Artemis circled around the couch to the back, leaning against it. She rested her hands on top of it as she looked at the speedster staying focus on the food more than anything else. "Aren't you going to do anything other than stuff your face? I'm sure Kaldur would like to talk to you."

"Nah, he seems busy." Wally pointed to the Atlantean. He happened to eye the boy's gills that were barely hidden by his blue shirt. Kaldur had indeed changed in some ways, yet in others he was still the same person he once knew.

"Wally, don't ignore your feelings and talk to Kaldur."

"I'm not ignoring my feelings." Wally made air quotes. He then pointed to himself. "In case you forgot I have a girlfriend."

"Is that why you still flirt with me because you're so in love with her?" Artemis leaned in closer to her former boyfriend.

Wally pointed to the blonde. "Doesn't that prove I still have feelings for you and not Kaldur?"

"We both know you're still in love with him. You know the more you fight it the worst it's going to get. Just like when you kissed him in front of the whole team."

"We went out for a month!" Wally's words had come out louder than he had wanted. Everyone in the room had turned their attention over to the speedster. Wally noticed that all eyes had fallen on him.

He growled in frustration. He stood up and headed out of the room.

"Excuse me." Kaldur stood up and headed after the redhead. He found his former love inside of the Souvenir Room. Wally stared up at the various trophies he had gotten over the years since he started being a part of the Team. "Wally."

"What do you want?" Wally didn't turn around to face him.

"We need to talk." Kaldur stood in the doorway.

"No we don't. What you heard was Artemis just riling me up."

"And yet you will barely look at me."

Wally turned around. He stepped up to the Atlantean, staring straight into his eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of talking to you. I just don't have anything to say."

"Not even that you gave Artemis my necklace." Kaldur reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift. He held it up between them. His eyes shined with his furry.

"I didn't want it. So I gave it to Artemis because she wanted something to remember you by," Wally spoke without the slightest regret for his actions.

Kaldur pulled the present back into his hand. "I gave it to you so you could have something to remember me by. I never wanted to leave you, but I had no choice."

"No choice? You could have told Aquaman you didn't want to leave me-us. You just didn't care. You probably only went out with me because you felt sorry for me. That's all you ever do, you don't think for yourself you just let others make your decisions for you. I don't know why I ever thought you were a good leader." Wally pointed at him.

"Is that why you're mad at me because you don't think I make my own choices?" Kaldur shouted back.

"I told you, I'm not mad." Wally turned around and headed to the back wall. He pressed his fist on the wall and rested his forehead on his fist. "I just want to be left alone. Go please somebody else would ya."

Kaldur dropped the necklace. His foot smashed the seashell as he walked across the room. "From the day I left, I hoped for the day I would see you again. I went against my king when I came to the surface world for your birthday party two years ago. He lectured me for hours because I had someone else guard his son.

"I told my king of my wish to leave and he would not listen unless I went through nine months of trails before he would at last let me picked my own path. In all that time I thought about YOU. I thought about all of you even though I felt like a slave in my own skin I endured it."

Kaldur latched his hand onto Wally's shoulder. He spun him around and pinned the redhead to the wall. His eyes peered into those green ones he once loved. "I understand that you have moved on from me. I can accept that even though it hurts me from the bottom of my heart. What I cannot accept is that you think I have no mind of my own. I have fought for my freedom."

The red alarm sounded throughout the cave. "Everyone, report to the mission room immediately."

Kaldur left the room to heed the call of the alarm. "We have a mission. We can finish this later."

Wally slid down the wall. He watched Kaldur'ahm walk out of the room. Wally wrapped his arms around his legs. His eyes fell on the scattered seashell.

 **Note: If you could be so nice as to leave a review, I would like to know your thoughts on the story so far.**


End file.
